You're Not Alone
by Galacticparty
Summary: 'You're so weak'. Those words ran through Takato's head over and over. He sat in the corner of his room, head between his legs. He tried his hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to come out. Takato deals with losing his best friend during a hard time. He turns to suicide in his grief, but the last person you'd expect will come to his aid. Complete.


A/N: Hello! SennaNyx and I decided it would be fun to make a bunch of randomized oneshots! What we did was make a couple of lists covering season, characters, and genres. We then numbered them and used a random number generator to choose what we'd write about. I got season 3, Rika & Takato, angst.

This is what came to mind. Hope it's not to lame. Enjoy :D

* * *

_You're so weak. _Those words ran through Takato's head over and over. He sat in the corner of his room, head between his legs. He tried his hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to come out. It was his fault that he didn't get accepted into college. It was his fault his mother had left them. Worst of all it was his fault that his best friend was dead. _What's the point_? _I have nothing to live for. My family is broken. My friends all hate me since that day. I have no future. _Takato lifted his head and looked at the bottle of his mother's old sleeping pills. _Coward_, he thought to himself. This wasn't the first time Takato had thought about ending his life. Earlier that week he had driven to a tall bridge overlooking the water in the bad part of town. He had planned to jump but fear got the best of him. This time, with sleeping pills and a bottle of gin he wouldn't be able to run away.

He wondered when his dad would find his body. He hardly came home these days, he hadn't had a conversation with him for over a month. He smiled grimly, "I give it at least two weeks." Takato downed a few pills and chased it down with a swig of gin. He proceeded to lay on his bed, arms folded over his chest. A tear ran down his face as he looked at the ceiling. "See you soon…Jeri." Just saying her name brought so much pain. He started crying. _Just hurry up and die_.

* * *

_Why do I have to go see how Takato's doing?_ Rika walked towards said boy's house with hands crossed and fists balled tightly. Earlier that day she had attended Jeri's funeral with Ryo, Henry, and her cousin Elliot. After the reception Ryo had approached her. He asked her to talk to Takato. When she had inquired why Henry or Elliot couldn't go he reminded her that Henry had an interview at his top choice of college today, and that her cousin would be driving him there since his car had broken down.

"_Why don't you do it then Ryo?" Rika's tone was more demanding then questioning._

"_Because, YOU need to apologize to Takato. What you said to him earlier was unacceptable, Rika. He hasn't been faring well lately, and you knew that, yet you put him down for something that couldn't possibly be his fault." Ryo gave Rika a serious look. _

She knew he was right. To be honest she was a little ashamed how she reacted to Takato that day, but still, he knew Rika was terrible when it came to things such as comforting, and apologizing. _What am I even going to say? Damn you Ryo! _Rika unfolded her arms as she approached Takato's house. She stared at the door for a second contemplating whether she would actually go through with it or not. _Well shit. I'm already here_. "Takato? Get your ass up and open the door!" She yelled while knocking several times. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

She rolled her eyes and let out a drawn sigh when he failed to answer. "Stupid brat." She mumbled as she grabbed the door handle to check if it was unlocked. The door opened with ease as she turned the knob. "Idiot." She spat once more before entering his house and closing the door behind her. "Takato, I know your home. I saw your car in the front." She looked down at the shoes splayed messily by the door. "-and your shoes are here." She finished quietly. _Why isn't he responding?_ She hadn't been to Takato's house many times, but she could still remember which room was his. As she neared the door to his bedroom an unexplainable feeling of dread coursed through her body.

"Uh, Takato?" She spoke softly as she pushed his door open.

"Jeri?" Takato mumbled in reply.

Rika stood in shock as she saw Takato laying on his bed with a dazed expression. His eye's barely open, he looked pale and weak. Next to his bed she saw an open bottle of gin spilt onto the floor with sleeping pills scattered across his bed.

"What the fuck Takato!?" Rika yelled panicking. She wasn't sure what to do. She pulled out her cell and dialed 911 immediately.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Takato said slurring his words.

"Shut up!" Rika yelled. As soon as she finished calling for help she ran over to Takato and lifted him up throwing his arm over her shoulder and supporting him with hers. He was lighter then she had expected. _Hasn't he been eating? _She wondered as she forced him into the bathroom.

"Where are-?" Takato was attempting to speak but fingers down his throat stopped him and instead of words, vomit came out.

Rika watched as Takato heaved onto the floor of the bathroom, missing the toilet all together. After he had finished, she propped him up next to the bathtub as they awaited the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Takato." Rika said staring blankly into the distance.

"It's my fault for being weak." Takato said in a raw raspy voice.

Rika wasn't sure if he had actually comprehended what she had said, but the words he spoke made her feel cold and numb inside. They were the same the words she had said to him earlier when she had found out Jeri had died. _It's my fault your like this right now Takato. _Rika as tough as she liked to act, cried for the first time in years. She clung onto Takato desperately until the ambulance had arrived.

* * *

"_Don't fucking move!" A tall man in a hoody held out a gun pointing it at all the people in the store. Another man in a jean jacket held a gun to the cashier, demanding him to hand over the money in the register. Takato and Jeri sat at the back of the store cowering as the man in the hoody looked at them with an annoyed expression. From the shock Takato started having an asthma attack. He wheezed as he attempted to supply his lungs with air, tears running down his face. Jeri rubbed his arm trying to soothe him and get him to calm down._

"_Shut the fuck up!" The man in the hoody yelled at Takato, point his gun at him. _

_In response Takato started wheezing harder more tears pouring down his face. The robber became even more impatient. _

"_If you don't shut up I'll fucking shoot you." He whispered, now pointing the gun in Takato's face, kneeling in front of him._

"_Don't! Can't you see he can't help it!? He has asthma!" Jeri said, trying her best to defend Takato._

_The robber slapped Jeri with the butt of his gun. "What makes you think you can talk bitch?!"_

_Jeri cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. She held her cheek, where she took the blow, and tried her best to steady herself into a sitting position. _

"_Oh, tough girl huh?" The robber said, smiling deviously. "Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson?" He said giving her lewd looks. "You're kind of cute. I bet you get lots of guys." He grabbed Jeri by the arm forcing her up. Using his other hand he caressed Jeri's face. The man's partner looked over, "What the hell are you doing?!" He questioned. _

"_I'm just having a little fun, don't worry about it" The man moved his hand down to Jeri's leg slowing running it up her thigh, going under her dress. _

_Before he even realized it, Takato had ran towards Jeri yelling for them to let her go holding out his pocket knife. The robber saw Takato coming at him from the corner of his eyes. Freeing Jeri, he aimed his gun at Takato ready to shoot. Jeri had position herself between the robber and Takato. _

_Takato watched as his girlfriend got shot, falling to the ground. Her cold lifeless body before him._

"_Shit! What did you do man?!" The man in the jean jacket shouted at his partner._

"_I panicked, the kid came running towards me with a knife!" His partner cried back._

"_Shit…Let's get out of here!" With that both robbers left the store managing to evade the police._

_The next thing Takato knew, police and ambulance surrounded the store. His family had been alerted but neither had shown up. His mother was out of state, and his father was probably passed out drunk at some bar. Instead Jeri's parents, and Takato's friends showed up. Henry had tried to comfort him. Elliot had offered him a hot beverage before going off to inform Ryo. When Rika showed up, unlike the others, she gave him a cold look. Being the way she was he was used to her abrasiveness, but the look she gave him was different. She trembled, "This is your fault Takato. You're so weak. If it was anyone else, Jeri would still be alive." She said in a harsh tone. After that she stormed away._

_ Is it really my fault? Takato wondered. He thought about how he'd never be able to see her again. All the good times they had shared, and everything they had went through was gone. He'd never be able to make new memories with her. His chest felt tight as a feeling of sorrow and loneliness washed over him. He bursted out crying once again._

_ "Takato. Takato!" a familiar voice called to him._

* * *

"Jeri?" Takato mumbled as he started to wake up. He was confused however to find Rika sitting next to him. He covered his eyes with his hands until they adjusted better to the brightly lit room. "What's going on?" He asked. Rika had a strange expression on her face. Almost as is she was worried. _Yeah right._ He thought to himself. _This is Rika after all._

"We're at the hospital Takato." She said in an even tone.

"Ah. I see." He replied, listlessly staring into his lap.

"Takato. We need to talk." Rika said, her violet eyes looking intensely into his.

Takato evaded her gaze, unwilling to look her back in the eyes. "About what." He replied, his tone came out slightly bitter to his surprise. To this he could feel Rika glaring at him, shooting dagger with her eyes. Takato felt a shiver run up his spine, and forced himself to face her.

"Takato. I wanted to apologize about what I said. About it being your fault…about you being weak. I was just upset. None of that is your fault. You did your best." She said never taking her intense stare off him.

Takato sneered. "You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me." The words left Takato's mouth shakily, but as he continued he spoke with more conviction to the point he was nearly yelling. "I see the way…The way you guys look at me. Like I'm pathetic. Every hates me, because if it wasn't for me Jeri might still be alive! I'm so useless. Haven't I proven that already?! I'm a failure, I couldn't even manage to kill myself!" His eyes burned with tears. He could feel a painful, suffocating feeling build up inside him. _I just want to die. Please. I don't want to live like this anymore_. Takato squeezed his hands holding them by his heart. He clenched his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his cheek.

"Stop it!" Rika yelled averting her gaze. "Jeri was a smart, kind, wonderful person-"

"That's why she should have lived instead of me!" Takato cried interrupting his friend.

"Shut up!" Rika snapped, her voice low and sharp. She had a burning look in her eyes as she spoke. "If she risked her life for you, then in her eyes you were worth saving!" Rika paused, "And that's good enough for me."

"But-" Takato interjected.

"But nothing!" Rika barked, "Are you really going to throw away the life Jeri gave you?! Are you really that ungrateful?!" Rika sighed trying to calm down as she saw Takato start to tear up more. "Do you think Jeri would be happy if she saw you like this? Jeri would want you to live a long happy life Takato." Rika looked down, balling her fists until her knuckles appeared white. A few tears fell astray from her face landing in little droplets onto her lap. "And nobody hates you. They're all worried sick! They were shocked when you didn't come to the funeral. "

"If they were so worried, why did they send you?" Takato shot back, grimacing at Rika as if he were disgusted.

"I asked the same thing. I'm not good with this emotional stuff. Don't you think I know that already!?" Rika looked Takato in the eyes still trying to stifle her tears. "But I'm human to you know! You look at me like I'm less than that! Like I'm some arrogant prick who doesn't care about others." Rika sniffled, "You dare give me dirty looks, and yet aren't you the one being selfish?! While everyone was paying respects to Jeri, you're ignoring the world and wallowing in self-pity ready to take your life! Did you even think how that would affect anyone else? Do you know how many lives you'd change? I- Everyone would be devastated!" Rika finished wiping the tears away from her face and trying her best to regain her composure.

Takato sat there shocked at Rika's outburst. He had never seen her show so much raw emotion. He wasn't sure what to think. After all he and Rika were never close. They may have called each other friends, but in reality she was more of an acquaintance. She only hung around him if he happened to be with Ryo, Henry, Elliot, or Jeri. In fact she and Jeri had become close friends over the years. He remembered Jeri would talk very fondly of Rika. Telling him how she had to try her best to be a good friend, since she was Rika's first girl friend. _That must be it,_ Takato thought. _She's only doing this because she feels like she owes it to Jeri. _Takato's thoughts wandered back into despair. "Just stop it." He said making a firm gesture with his hand. He had barely noticed the IV inserted into his arm, as it swayed slightly from the motion.

"Be careful!" Rika snapped at his actions.

"Right. How much longer do I have to stay here?" he asked, watching the IV drip.

"You're being released today." Rika replied.

* * *

She was right. Towards the evening Takato was asked to sign some papers and was released. He had just changed out of the hospital gown and back into his own clothes. As he left the hospital he noticed Rika was still following him. He turned towards her looking her square in the face, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm following you home." She responded firmly crossing her arms.

Takato rolled his eyes, "That's fine, I'll be okay on my own. I don't need you to watch me."

To that Rika took a few steps forward, invading his personal space. Takato attempted to take a step back, but each time he receded, Rika advanced. She leaned forward dangerously close to his face, her eyes cold as ever. She grabbed Takato by the collar of his shirt so he could no longer back away. "That's not your choice." She spat before releasing him and giving him a push to continue walking.

Takato protested but did as she said and started walking back to his house. "You can't just come in like this." He whined.

"I already have permission from your mother. I pretty sure that house belongs to your parents and not you, so I can come in." she retorted.

"You told my mom?!" Takato yelled in surprise, not daring to look back at Rika. _Who does she think she is?! _

"Of course. She was worried sick about you Takato."

"Well, what about my dad? He's surely not going to allow this." Takato said, attempting to discourage her.

"Your mom said she'd take care of it. Even so, we both know your fathers rarely home, so I wouldn't say it'd be much of a concern to him." Rika replied coolly.

"Well, what about your parents? Are they fine with this?" Takato gave one final try.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself unlike you." Rika shot down Takato's last excuse and together they entered his house.

The remainder of the day carried on in silence. Takato felt awkward with Rika there. She was doing other things around the house, but checked up on him frequently. _She's only doing this because she feel's responsible for having found me like that. My mom probably pushed her into watching me. _Takato sat at his desk, scribbling out a sketch of a character he made up for his comic. Unsurprisingly, Rika appeared at his door, not bothering to knock. "How are you doing?" she asked entering his room before he could reply.

"Fine." Takato said still drawing. Rika had appeared behind him looking over his shoulder. "That's really good." She stated in a kind tone. "I didn't know you made comics." Takato replied with a small yep. _Of course you don't know. _Takato thought to himself. He had been making comics since they had met 8 years ago, but they had never really taken the time to get to know each other so how could she know.

"The designs are really good." Rika pointed out. "Can I read your comics?"

Takato was a bit surprised at the request. He didn't expect Rika to be interested in things like comics. "Sure" he replied opening a drawer in his desk revealing all the comics he ever made.

"Whoa there's so many." Rika started looking through all the comics stacked in the drawer. "I'll start with these." She said, picking up a small stack. Takato nodded. He had to admit, he was curious to why'd she even bothered, but pushed the thought aside.

Rika turned around to leave Takato be as she headed towards the other room to start reading. She paused at his door and turned around to face him. "You know, I haven't really told anyone, but I write." She said. "Um, maybe since well be stuck with each other for a while…"She paused, "Maybe we could make a story together?"

"Maybe" Takato said off handedly.

"Ah, right." Rika replied.

Takato couldn't help but notice that the way her words came out sounded like she was disappointed. He was curious to see what expression she wore. When he turned around to face her she immediately turned away and left the room. For a split second he thought he saw a hurt look. _It couldn't be_. He told himself. He then thought of the way Rika had acted in the hospital. The things she said, and the way she said them seemed really convincing. _Maybe Rika has changed without me noticing. I'm sure I've changed to_. Takato looked at the clock on his desk. It was getting late. He turned out the lights and prepared to sleep. For some reason he felt exhausted, and was grateful for the comfort his bed provided.

* * *

Takato ended up waking earlier than he'd have liked. Being unable to fall back asleep he headed towards the bathroom to wash up. He went through the living room as he headed to his destination, noticing Rika was fast asleep on the couch. He paused to look at her. _She looks a lot more peaceful when she's unconscious_. He thought to himself sarcastically as he imagined Rika's usually expressions and manners. _She's changed a lot huh_. It had been a long time since Takato had taken a good look at Rika. Her intense eyes had stayed the same, but everything else was different. Her hair was much longer now. She had outgrown her characteristic blunt bangs and pineapple hair style. She now preferred a more subtle look, having side bangs that framed her face mellowing out her well defined cheeks and wearing her hair in a messy bun. Although at the moment her hair was down draped across the couch beneath her. Her body had matured as well, but that was to be expected. She was, after all, a women now. She still had a thin lanky figure, but her hip and waist were well defined. Takato blushed lightly, when he realized he had been staring so long, and headed into the bathroom.

He proceed to brush his teeth and wash his face. As he ran a comb threw his messy hair, he gave himself a good look in the mirror. In comparison to Rika he hadn't changed much. He looked at the thin boy in his reflection. The only difference from back then and now was his height. His face may have out grown some of his childish features, but really he didn't look to different. He started to feel a little self-conscious wondering what Jeri had ever saw in him.

By the time he had finished cleaning up, he found Rika was already awake cooking something in the kitchen. It smelt like something was burnt.

"Sit down." She commanded.

Takato obliged and sat down at the counter. Rika had placed a plat of something in front of him. "What's this?" Takato asked looking at the strangely colored blob that sat before him.

Rika flushed. "What do you mean? Haven't you seen an omelet before?!" She waved the spatula menacingly at Takato.

Takato looked at the blob, poking it with his fork. "Ah…So it's supposed to be an omelet." He said sounding unimpressed.

Rika slapped a hand on the counter leaning forward. "What do you mean supposed to?! It IS an omelet."

Takato pushed the meal away. "Thanks for making me breakfast but I'm not really hungry." Takato attempted to leave, but Rika quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Eat it." She said forcefully.

"I don't want it." Takato said straight forward.

There was a painful silence as Rika refused to let go, glaring at Takato. Said boy squirmed under her intense gaze.

"Eat it! You're too damn skinny!" Rika said tightening her grip.

"I thought you were here to keep me alive." Takato mumbled under his breath.

Rika must have had some super hearing as she heard every word. "What was that?!" she said, face distorting into a scowl. "I went through all the effort to make you breakfast! You're going to eat that. If you dare puke that up, I'll make sure to kill you myself!" The way Rika spoke, reminded Takato of a gangster from the movies. The idea made him chuckle inside.

"Fine." Takato prepared himself mentally and without another word he took a mouth full of the discolored burnt blob. _This is worse than I thought. _Takato tried his best not to gag. He managed to finally choke it down, with a glass of orange juice.

Rika smiled. "That's right enjoy. I'm making sure you have 3 square meals a day!" she said determined.

"Oh god. _You're _going to be making all my meals?" he said half serious. He laughed light-heartedly as Rika gave him a dirty look. He couldn't help but tease. Her cooking so far proved to be disgusting, but after Takato had seen her smile when he took a bite of the omelet, he decided he'd deal with it.

* * *

Like promised Rika had stayed yet another day with Takato, not leaving his side. She kept her promise to cook for him, and managed to eat the lunch and dinner she had made that day. When they weren't eating together, they did their own things, saying very little to each other. Although today Takato noticed that the air around them wasn't awkward like it was yesterday, but rather peaceful. He peeked out of his bedroom to find Rika reading the comics she had borrowed. _Should I talk to her? What if she gets annoyed though? I kind of want to know what she thinks about my comic. But what if she thinks it's childish?_ Takato fought with himself behind the door staring in her direction the whole time. Rika broke his train of thought when she spoke.

"Are you just going to stand there staring?" She said still reading the homemade comic.

Takato blushed from embarrassment of being found out. He was thankful she didn't face him. He could imagine how ridiculous his expression was right now. "Right." Takato finally replied heading over to where Rika sat. "Um…" Takato said tapping his thigh's as he stood nervously next to her.

"What is it?" Rika said, pulling herself away from the book looking into his eyes.

Takato blushed_. You idiot! He thought to himself_. "UH! Wha-what do you think about my comic!?" He practically shouted. He smacked his head. _Smooth, yeah, good going Takato, be even more awkward._

Rika let out a soft laugh at his reaction. "I like it. You got beautiful designs, and it's got a really good story, but the flow could be better."

"Oh really?" Takato asked finally calming down.

"Yeah, come sit down, let me show you." She said giving Takato an inviting look.

Takato accepted her offer and sat down next to her. Rika scooted closer to show Takato what she was talking about. He stiffened at the contact. S_he smells nice, _He thought. _Is that lavender? _Takato's mind drifted as he tried to pinpoint what she smelt like.

"Hey are you listening?" Rika snapped.

Takato jumped waving his arms everywhere. "Uh yeah….no" He said honestly.  
Rika let out an irritated sigh, and raised a finger. "Listened this time!" she cried.

Takato nodded showing he was ready to focus. Rika started from the beginning, pointing out a few mistakes and plot errors. He had found the information she was giving to be quiet useful. "You'd make a good editor." He said absentmindedly.

"Thanks." Rika responded.

Takato rubbed the back of his head. "You know you're the first person to give me feedback on my comics. It's really exciting. You're really great!" He said smiling. To his surprise he saw Rika turn away. When he looked closer he notice a slight blush spread on her face. "Oh, feeling shy?" Takato teased.

"Shut up!" Rika responded, "Geez, I don't need your praise." She said stubbornly.

Takato apologized. He rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Uh, so you said you write. I was wondering, would you let me read you work?"

Rika looked hesitant.

"I mean, it's only fair right?" Takato gave Rika puppy eyes.

She grumbled, "Fine okay, but don't be sad when you see how great of a writer I am compared to you!" Rika said challengingly.

Takato was pleased at her willingness to let him read her work. He watched as she fumbled around on her laptop looking for the document.

"And one more thing." She said as she sent him the file from her computer. "I haven't shown this to anyone. This is just between you and me. Tell anyone and your dead meat!"

Takato nodded, feeling special to be the first person to look over her work. He was genuinely excited to read, which normally never happened when it came to books that weren't comics.

Takato spent the rest of the night reading her story. He became captivated by her characters, and her imagination. A story about chosen children going to a digital world full of monsters made up of data. _She was right_. He thought. _She really is a great writer_.

* * *

The next few days Rika and Takato kept busy, sharing meals and engulfed in each other's works. Rika felt like she was doing a good job in keep Takato distracted from all the pain recent events brought. She was oddly at ease around the boy, and felt she could be herself. There was something about Takato that was just comforting, though she couldn't pinpoint what.

She was proud to see he had gained a little more meat on his body since she had been cooking for him. Everything seemed to be going rather smoothly. It had been close to a week since the incident, and Takato seemed to be doing a lot better. She started to wonder, how much longer he would need her around. For unexplainable reasons, the thought had made her sad. She vigorously scrapped the food in the pan she was cooking, trying to shake the thoughts. _Why am I feeling down? Stupid Takato must be rubbing off on me!_ She proceeded to put the food onto plates setting Takato's down in front of him. She was taken a back at the shocked expression he wore. She must have been making a weird face. She sighed, and attempted a forced smile. "Eat up." She chirped.

"Why do you look so angry?" Takato asked, looking up at her with his big brown _cute_ eyes.

_Wait cute?! Where did that come from?_ "You got a problem with my face?" Rika said scowling.

"Uh….Nope" Takato started stuffing his mouth, avoiding looking at Rika. _That's what I thought_.

She was about to join him for breakfast when she heard the door knob shake, and a familiar looking man walked in.

If she remember correctly it was Takato's father.

"Mr. Matsuki" Rika acknowledged. She ignored the fact he reeked of booze.

Takato's dad directed his gaze towards Rika, not exactly looking at her. "Yoshie? Is that you?"

"Uh what?" Rika said confused. She took a step back as Takato's father walked towards her.

His eye's filled with tears. "Your back!" He slurred, "You came back to me!"

Rika's body filled with dread when Takato's father grabber her, holding her tightly.

"Let go!" Takato stole the words right out of Rika's mouth. He got out of his seat, and attempted to pry his father off of her. In one swift motion his father swung his arm, and Takato fell back. The large man pulled Rika away at arms distance. His eyes squinted as he focused on Rika. "Yoshie? Where did you go?!" He yelled. He pushed Rika away. She stumbled backwards against the stove, burning her hand when she tried to keep from falling. She ignored the burning feeling as she felt she needed to worry about Takato instead.

His father was now standing in front of him. "You!" He cried. "Useless!" he grabbed Takato by the collar of his shirt. "It's your fault she left!" He punched Takato in the face. "If only you didn't exist!" He punched Takato again.

Rika ran over to pry the man off of her friend. "Let go of him!" She yelled fiercely. Takato's dad focused his attention on Rika, shoving her once more. "Get out of my way!" the man yelled at her.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, trying to get up.

Takato's father aimed a punch at Rika but she had managed to dodge it, and landed uppercut punch to his jaw. "Don't worry about me, call the police." Rika commanded. Takato quickly pulled out his phone.

It wasn't over yet, the man seemed to be fairing fine, the pain probably suppressed by the intoxication. He grabbed both of Rika's wrist, overpowering her. "Are you Yoshie's friend!? What are you planning?!" He yelled hurting Rika. She spat in his face in response, only enraging the man further.

"Stop!" Takato yelled, feeling helpless.

"Shut up Takato. If you want me to stop, then do something about." His father mocked. Takato stood there frozen in fear. "That's what I thought. You're so weak, and pathetic." His father laughed crazily, twisting Rika's arm. She let out a small cry, trying her best to fight back.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore." Takato grumbled. He grabbed a knife from the counter and headed towards his dad.

Rika saw Takato over his father's shoulder. _NO_. She thought. "Takato stop! It's not worth it! If you do that you'll regret it!"

She watched as Takato looked at her, fighting his feelings. She could tell he was hesitating.

"What are you looking at!" The man slurred shaking Rika violently. He threw her against the counter and slapped her in the face.

* * *

Takato screamed and lunged at his father. The world seemed to be spinning. He couldn't just sit there. Flash backs of Jeri terrorized him, he couldn't lose another friend. He closed his eyes tightly. But something had halted the flow of his knife.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Ryo standing there, blocking the knife with his hands. He gave Takato a smile. "It's going to be okay." He said in a soothing tone, despite the blood gushing from his palm.

Takato could tell Rika was relieved to see Ryo. Unlike Takato, Ryo was tall, and strong. He had managed to suppress his father. In a matter of minute, the police where finally there to take his dad away. Takato watched as Rika smiled at Ryo. He couldn't help but feel a wave of grief wash over him.

* * *

"Thank god you showed up!" Rika said giving Ryo an approving nod. "What are you doing here, anyways?" she questioned.

"I just came to check up on you guys, and I'm glad I did. When I saw Takato's fathers car in the drive way I came running." He replied, happy as ever.

Rika notice the state of Ryo's hand. "Are you okay?" She said, pulling his hand into hers, dabbing it with a paper towel from on the counter.

Ryo balled up the towel and clenched it in the bleeding hand. "Yeah I'm alright." He looked over at Takato and for a brief second had a serious expression. "Well, now that you're all okay, I think I'll take my leave!" He announced.

"What? You just got here." Rika protested.

Ryo took Rika by the shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "I think Takato needs you right now. Be gentle." He smirked and pulled away. "I'll take care of all the commotion outside. See ya!" He waved, exiting the small house.

Rika looked over to Takato who was sitting on the floor. "Hey." She said sitting down next to him. Takato didn't reply.

_What do I do? What do I say? _Rika sat there thoughtfully. Before she could think of what words to use, Takato spoke up. "I'm so useless." He said in a brooding tone.

Rika slapped him. "Stop it Takato! You did what you could." Rika said forcefully.

"And yet it wasn't enough! If it wasn't for Ryo, who knows what would have happened!" He cried. "Ryo, he's so amazing, and strong. He always knows what to do. If he was there that day…Maybe Jeri would be-"

Rika grabbed Takato, and pulled him into a hug. "Takato, please don't think like that. You may not be strong like Ryo, or Smart like Henry, but you have your own good points that make you special, and worth being loved. No one blames you." Rika tightened her hold on Takato. "Jeri, loved you for being you. You draw people towards you, you always try your best. You care so deeply about your friends that you'd do anything. You have an ability that makes people feel at ease when there around you. No matter what anyone says, you're a great person. You just need to start believing yourself." A tear ran down Rika's face, "You know, if it wasn't for you, none of us would have met each other, and without you our group would fall apart. Can't you see?"

"Rika…You really mean that?" Takato asked weakly leaning into Rika's embrace.

Rika nodded. "Yes, and…What your father said…He was drunk, he didn't mean it, I promise."

Takato, broke out into tears, and hugged Rika back. "Thank you" He said as he balled onto her shoulder.

Rika rubbed Takato's back, trying her best to support him. Once he calmed down, she started playing a movie, and got him some ice cream to try to get him to take his mind off of things. He ended up falling asleep half way through the movie.

Rika sighed, "Must be exhausted." She herself let out a yawn. _What a day._

Rika felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She looked and saw Ryo calling her. She got up careful not to wake Takato and went into a different room to answer the phone and see what was up.

* * *

Takato woke up on the couch alone. He wondered where Rika had gone. He went to go seek her out when he heard her talking to someone. He knew he shouldn't but he was curious to what she was saying and listened in behind the door. Rika's voice was muffled, but Takato could hear the majority of what she was saying. He could tell she was on the phone from the way she paused before talking, and the fact he was unable to hear anyone else.

"He's fine, he ended up crying himself to sleep."

"So Irritating! If that's what you thought, why the hell did you make me watch him?!"

"Better. You wouldn't believe the stupid things he says!" Rika sounded annoyed.

"Useless. He's such an annoying crybaby!"

Takato pulled away, that's all he needed to hear. He opened the door. "Then why don't you just leave!" He cried. Rika looked shocked and turned around to call after him. _It's too late, now I know how you really feel about me, what you really think. _Takato ran, unsure of where he was going. He let his feet carry him as he thought about all the shit that had been happening. _She was just doing it as a favor for Ryo, cuz no one else wanted to deal with me. _By the time Takato couldn't run any longer he wasn't sure where he was. _Good going idiot_. Takato looked around at the unfamiliar landmarks. He sighed sitting on a nearby bench. He pulled out his phone. _Should I call someone to get me?_ He sat on the bench. He felt numb inside.

"Takato?" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up to see Elliot standing next to him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

He told her the story of what he had heard. Elliot listened patiently as expected, and sighed wistfully before speaking.

"Is that so?" She grinned, "Sounds like Rika." She looked at Takato, "but she only acts tough. To be honest she's probably the most sensitive one out of all of us. She puts on this tough girl act to appear strong. In a way, me and her, we're not too entirely different."

Takato sneered, "You must be talking about someone else."

"Really?" Elliot replied, "I don't think she would have spent this much time with you if she didn't mean it. Living with another person, and taking care of them, you only do for someone who's really important to you."

Takato could tell she was talking about her younger brother. He listened as she continued to speak.

"If she didn't care, she wouldn't have stayed by your side for 5 day, when you were hospitalized." She said smiling at Takato.

"What?" Takato looked at Elliot confused.

"She didn't tell you, huh?" Elliot watched Takato nod. "You were really sick, asleep for 4 whole days. You were in a coma. They were really surprised when you woke up on the 5th day, and even more surprised you didn't suffer any permanent damage. You were really lucky." Elliot took another deep breath as she prepared to explain the rest of her story. "After you woke up they were supposed to send you to a rehabilitation facility, where you would have stayed for 3 months. Rika begged the doctor to release you promising that she would watch over you until you got better. The only reason it was allowed is because that doctor happened to be family friends with Henry's dad. The deal was that she'd watch over you for a month, and at the end of the month they would give you an evaluation and go from there. So-". She paused looking Takato right in the eyes, "I'd say she cares about you a lot."

"That's right." A voice said from behind.

Both Takato, and Elliot turned around to see Rika standing there, panting and out of breath.

"Rika…why didn't you say anything? Takato asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Just as much as everyone else, I care about you to. You're not alone Takato, despite what you think, right Elliot?" Elliot nodded and gave Takato a warm look.

Rika was now standing in front of Takato. "I know what it's like you know? To have your parents split up, and to lose a close friend." Rika's eyes had a warm yet sad look. "I'm not stronger than you Takato. I just have great people around to support me. I act tough because I don't want them to worry. Takato, let's work this through together. I'll be there with you the whole way, I promise." Rika extended her hand out to the boy.

To her surprise, Takato didn't take her hand, instead he pulled Rika into a hug. _She did all this for me?_ "Yeah, I'd like that." Takato responded. He felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

"Hey Rika" Takato spoke up.

"Hmm?" she questioned, pulling out of the hug.

"Let's start writing that story together when we get home." Takato held Rika's hand in his.

Rika smiled, a sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Rika, and Takato said their goodbyes to Elliot and together they headed home.

Takato could tell everything was going to be fine from now on.

End.

* * *

Rika's misheard conversation:

"How's Takato?" Ryo's voice boomed through the phone

"He's fine, he ended up crying himself to sleep." Rika replied, holding the phone to the distance to protect her eardrums.

"Haha, is that right, well it seems like you're doing a better job than I thought." Rika could tell he was smiling.

"So irritating! If that's what you thought, why the hell did you make me watch him?!" she retorted.

"I figured something like this would happen. So how's his condition?" Ryo asked seriously.

"Better. You wouldn't believe the stupid things he says!" Rika sounded annoyed.

"Is he still blaming himself?" He wondered.

"Yeah. I wish there was something more I could do." Rikas voice became softer as she spoke.

"Oh Rika? What's with that tone? Have you fallen in love with him?" Ryo teased.

"Who would!? With such an annoying crybaby!" Rika defended, feeling herself blush.

"Awwww, I was joking, but now I think this really might be love." Ryo continued to tease the red head.

"…" Rika didn't reply.

"Hello Rika? Was I right?" Ryo said, somewhat shocked.

"Shut up, Ryo." Rika spoke softly.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my first one shot! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought :D


End file.
